Various different forms of scrapers heretofore have been provided for the removal of surface coatings. When scraping surface coating such as paint, varnish and shellac, etc. from wood surfaces it is very important to maintain a scraper blade in substantially the same angle relative to the surface being scraped in order to prevent marring or gouging of the surface. Although persons experienced in furniture refinishing are able to maintain a scraper blade at a reasonably constant angle relative to the surface being scraped at least during initial scraping operations, even experienced persons encounter muscle fatigue during an extensive scraping operation and fatigued muscles render it very difficult for any person to perform precision work. Accordingly, a need exists for a scraper specifically constructed in a manner which will enable the scraping blade portion thereof to be maintained at a substantially constant angle relative to a surface being scraped.
Examples of various different forms of scrapers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 264,874; 785,556; 919,037; 1,895,961 and 2,818,642.